High School sruwed life
by flower-boo
Summary: well this story is back on.!enjoyyy
1. Them girls

Chapter 1 Them Girls

Hinata a young girl of age 6 is already in an orphanage. You might think that she lost her parents. But no they left her their. It looked that she wasn't enough for her family specially her father. She came from an important family the most oldest and richest of all. They builded mechanical cars or Stuff of war. They make their money. But Hinata was not qualified to be the president of the company or the successor of her father when he retired or dies. Her little sister of 3 years old already maked sum progress. One more thing they specialized in learning Martial Arts and other combat techniques. Yeah Hinata was not that kind of person to harm others instead she taked care of them. While her lil sis was making progress really fast she could already throw a kunai at age 2..

While Hinata still was practicing how to. Hianta was sitting alone in the table were they eat lunch and saw all the kidz play around. When all of a sudden a girl with 4pig tails came and asked her if she wanted to come and set with them. In the table was another girl with blond hair in a high pony tail while sum of her hair covered her right eye. Also a girl with brown hair up in two buns. They told each other about their past. Even though they were small they really understand the reason for bean their.

Temari was brought to the orphanage because her father though that she was weak and did not serve as a child or a women. So he though that it was better if she was with other people. She heaved two brothers one was younger then her while the other one was her age.. They were not related. Well that's what her father told them. Theirs name was Gaara for the smaller one and the older one was Kankuru.

Ten-ten was orphan she did not now who her parent were or they have found her in a trash and with all her belonges. That meant her birth certificate and sum other stuff. She practically lived her whole life in the orphanage. She said that they were at list lucky to now who their parents were.

Ino is another thing her mother left her in the steps of the orphanage because se could not take care of her at that moment she also was a baby but she heaved a pic of her mother and her when she was small… She knows that her father is an empresary and a rich one for matters... But he doesn't care because he was the one that told her mother to abort her. And she knows all of this because her mother left her a letter telling her all of this also that when she is mature enough or grown up at list 16 she can go to her father and bit the crap out of him. At this moment she doesn't now what that is but she will in a couple of yeas.

This is the life of our characters before this happened.

They were ADOPTED!!!


	2. Them guyz and school

Naka- Hey people hea is my first story!!yay!!...im so happy =D

Sasuke- yeah well get on it…Naka one more thing stop talking like that

Naka- wat ya men foo??

Sasuke- like that speak right not "foo" or "hea" or "what ya"

Naka- look foo I might be getto n so dam happy ok ..so let me be FOO!! XD

Sasuke- yeah I wil….(**hope I don't die… from a gun shot..)**

Naka- what waz that homeboy??die ??

Sasuke- what hell u can read my mind??

Naka- no duu doffus I write this..

Sasuke- oh well In that case can u make me not look emo?? Please..(gets on neas and beggs)

Naka- haha I got the chiken ass on his neas..hahha XD…

Sasuke-…..

Naka anywayz hear is the story..and I don't own Naruto if I did I would be a dam millionarer..lol.. One more thing this is my first story so be nice please!!

* * *

"Talking"

**Thought**

"**SCREAMS"**

* * *

Chapter 2

News

* * *

Birds chirping outside the bedroom of a young girl named Hinata.

**BRING BRING BRING BRI…..**

**BAM!!**

The alarm clock passed to a better life now…(R.I.P. Clock)

A girl with Bluish hair has wakened up from a dream were she was chasing her long time loving ramen…. Yeah lover of it….. Anyway she has woken up to a new day and a new town.. Wearing her fave pj Black pants with hearts around it and a Black shirt with a broken hearth in da front and on the back saying Broken heart…

Went to take a shower….

In another room their was this girl with two buns up in her hair making her look like Mickey mouse.. Wearing her pj a orange shirt and a pair of shirts looking all dam ugly but that was a morning so yeah… At that same time she herd her sister yell at her other sister to get the HELL UP!1 but what eva she only wanted breakfast..

A girl with Blonde dirty hair in four piggy tail was been yelled at to wake up…Her sister Ino with blonde hair in a high pony tail waz beside her yelling her hearth out waking up our poor Ten-Ten up.

After the Morning waking up

In the kitchen was a women with black hair and red eyes she was making breakfast at this time while the girls are getting ready for school. A new school to be précised. First to come down was our sleepy head Tamari wearing her hair like always in four pig tails. Wearing some Blue jeans and a green T-shirt that said rock –n- roll on the front and o the back a band called …Then it said nothing. also her green converse matched with her Shirt.. She seated down and waited for breakfast to be served.

Next was Ino wearing her hair as usual and some black skinny jeans with a yellow Shirt with matching flats. Seating next to Temari

"Morning mom and Tema" Ino said

"Morning" Both said

Ten-Ten came next wearing some jeans that were ripped in the knees and a black shirt and a tank top under nit and sum Nikes

Hinata was next wearing some Red skinny jeans and a Black shirt with a hearth in da front. And her red and black converse.

"Sup mom sup sistas" Hinata said with a yawn

"Morning" They all said at the same time

"So we staring all over again like a couple of years again?"asked Temari

"Yes u guys are and u better not play around like last time young ladies" Kurenai said as a warning

"Yes ma'm" They said in chorus

"So what time we living??" Ino asked eating some peaces of her pancakes

"I think in a couple of minutes" said Ten-Ten

"So want to heat the street ?" asked Hinata

"Ur what now?" asked Kurenei

"I mean to get in the car n drive safely to school??" asked Hinata again with an innocent face

"YEAH !1 lets go…" said Ino playing along

"Well its 7:25 so yeah it will take long…" said Temari

"ok girl you guys go ahed n live to school while I go and look for a job"said kurenai

"kk bye mom" the yelled from the front door"

Outside of the house

"So who gonna drive?" asked Ino

"Ill drive I have the license and im older then yall" Said Temari all proud

"Loki hea Tema only cuz u have a drivers license doesn't mean u can rubbed in our faces" Hinata said

"Fine.. but I still drive"Temari said

"Fine" Hinata answered

They got in a car color Black with Flames around it.. It heaved in each door an initial for the girls.

Like for Temari it heaved T.n.S for Temari no Sabuka her name from before

For Ino I.Y. for Ino Yamaka…Ten-Ten It haved a T-T.U She haved found out who her parents were a lil while back but she dosent want t say it.

And for Hinata heaved an H.H for Hinata Hyuuga.

So they got in the car thought the door that heaved their initial. Temari in the drivers seat Hinata beside her Ino behind Temari and Ten-Ten behind Hinata.

"So what is it gonna be this year?"asked Ten-Ten

"I think ima be good this year" said Hinata

All of them yus stared at Hinata like if she have grown another head

"what?" Asked Hinata after she notice the stairs

"Well you yus said that you were going to be good" Answered Ino

"Yeah..like that will ever happen " Said Hinata after a while

After a while they reached school and looked around. It was bigger then their last school that for sure. Then they notice that all of the kids were well dressed and it looked they are in a rich school. So they asked

"Hey girl is this school good??"asked Ino

" yeah the best in the city that's why we rich kids have so much education not like those wanna be kids in Public school." Answered the girl

" Did she yus say wanna bes?" asked Temari

"Yeah and also Rich.." answered Ten-Ten

"what did mom did to get us hear." Said Hinata

"IDK " said Temari

"Well lets go " Hinata said walkig to the school

They looked around and saw some boys being surrounded by fangirls. They got closer and Hinata saw somebody she did not wanted to see ever again. She yus looked away and continued her way in the building with her sisters.

They looked around and found a big poster with a map of the school.

"Ok according to this it should be to the right then to the left second door to the right." Said Temari

After 10 min. they dint found the office until Hinata yelled

"Who knows were the dam office is!!"

Its right behind you" a boy answered with no emotion in his face

"Thanks "

They entered the office and saw a women with short black hair behind a computer typing sum things.

"Hey ma'm we are new hear and we need our list of classes." Asked Temari nicely

"yeah sure whats your names?" asked the assistant

"Its hinata , Ino, Temari and Ten-ten Yuhhi" answered Hinata

"Ok hear you are" Answered the assistant after a while of looking around

"ok thanks" said Hinata

"no problem and u can call me Shizune

"ok we will bye" said Ino

They left the office and looked at their schedules

"Ok so we have Kakashi for homeroom" said Ino

"Hey his hear I haven't sean him since we were like ten" said Hinata all happy

" yeah I now I wonder if he still reads dose perverted books of his" said Temari remembering that

"well their not that bad once you read them" said Hinata

"you read that?" asked Ten-Ten all horrified

"yeah I do my Uncle got me that habit" said Hinata

"his dead once I see him" said Temari said

They entered the class room and saw a man with a mask that covered his face exept his right eye that was reading his orange book.

"Yo old man we new hear" said Temari said with a smirk on his face

"old did you yus called me OLD!!!??" YELLED Kakashi Yeah he dosent like to be called old minus enfront of his class.

"yeah I did and that was fore getting my sis into those habits of yurs" said Temari

"what ?? what habits…" he quiet down when he saw Hinata his favorite nies even though they were not related

"HINATA!! My favorite niece were have you been all this time" Yelled kakashi while spinning around Hinata

"cant….bre…th" said Hinata

"huh?? Oh my bad" said Kakashi

"yeah so you will pay for getting my sis into that"Temari said while pointing to the book in his hands

"what I did no such things" he said while tring to sound all innocent"

" Yeah I will believe that.. anyways we are in this class of yours and on English to mister"Ten-Ten said

"oh that's good I will have time to spend time with you girls"

The class was only looking at this moment between the teacher and the new kids

Cough cough somebody coughed so they will notice them

"oh yeah student dis are the new student Hinata, Temari Ino and, Ten- Ten Yuhhi"

"sup"

"hey"

"Yo"

"hi"

Were their answers

"y ou can take a seat right over their" Kakashi said while pointing to a seat in the back

"but kakashi there is were the boys seat"' a girl with pink hair said

"oh well they shuld be hear early nexttime" yus as he finished that sentence sum boys came running through the door

"We made it" a boy with blonde hair said

"Shut up its your fault they found us " a boy with Dark hair said

"Oh sorry mister I think we need to hurry up to class" replied the blond boy

"Will you yus shut up were here and free from their claws." Said a boy with a pony tail that resembled a pineapple

"yeah…" said a boy with long brown hair

The class again was looking at the front were this conversation was taking place at.

"Well im happy you guys could accompany us in our day" said Kakashi-sensei

"yeah...can we go seat down?" asked the boy with long brown hair

"Yeah go ahead" replied kakashi-sensei

They walked to their usual seats at the back of the class. When they got their they found Sum girls seating on their seats.

Hinata POV

"Sorry girl but this seats are taken." Said Duck headed boy

"Sorry but next time be early if you want this seats" replied ten-ten

"We don't care yus move to the seats in front of this seats and everything will be ok" said a boy with brown hair

"Sorry but no can do" I said in a matter of fact voice

He looked at me and looked like he saw a ghost. I guees he remembers me well what a surprice..yuppy….

"what ya staring at blindy" I asked all annoyed.

"Blindy..uuuhh if you haven't notice your eyes are the same color…" said the blond boy

"Your point in this is…??" I said

"Well that you called yourself blind too." He replied all smart

" wow.. so I notice it.. " I asked

" Yeah I mean.. R u guys related or something?/" He asked looking from me to him

"If I tell no will you belive me?/" Asked

"Not really cuz that will not explain it.. and only the Hyuugas have that color of eyes." Replied the boy with the pineapple head.

"Ah.. so you do your little reaserch… " I said

"Not really we now each other sence he stared to look for this girl.. their we met..

"Oh.." was the only thing I could say..i mean he looked for me??...that weird..

Normal POV

"So do u guys mind if we seat hear for today" asked Temari that have been so quiet during this whole time

"Yeah for today" said browny hair dude

"Oh well my name is Temari" Temari said

"Mien is Ino"

"Ten-Ten"

"And my name is a name" Hinata replied with a little grinning smile

"Don't leasen to her she only whant to show off infront off us…. Specially Temari scence she drived and not her.." said Ino after the boys gave a weird looking look.

"Yeah.. her name is Hinata Yuhhi" said Ten-Ten

"Well im Naruto Uzumaki belive it!!!" said the blond boy

"This is Shikamaru Nara " Naruto said while pointing to a boy sleeping in the desk infront of Temari

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Neji Hyuuga"

" Ah so your from the stugchg hg h v gh gvghvhg" said Ten-Ten but was interrupted by Hinata who stuffed a paper ball in her mouth she couldn't continue.

"Do not I repeat **DO NOT **leasen to her kk??" said Hinata

"uuhh yeah" replied Naruto

"So do you guyz were attaked by animal or fan girl??"asked Temari

"what??/" Asked Shikamaru

"You guys came fating about his foult(pointing at Naruto) that you guys got cought and it was good that something about claws" Said Ten-Ten

"AH well about that we are like the Kings of this school so we are followed by fangirls all the time" Replied Sasuke

"Do you guys mind if you show us around?" Asked Ino

"Not at all" Said Naruto all happy

**BRING BRING BRING BRING**

The bell sounded and they were off to their next class

* * *

Naka- that was the second chapter of my story.. Hope you guys liked it..

SASUKE- Yeah what she said…

Naka- Don't lisen to him

Sasuke- why not im the king of kings

Naka- hats why you don't make sence at all

Sasuke- yes I do.. when I want to

Hinata – can you yus shut up you bore our viewers with your boredom.

Sasuke- hmp

Naka- any wayz hope you enjoyed… =]

Please REVIEW!!


End file.
